His Royal Majesty
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Suzaku/Lelouch - A little exhibitionism never hurt anybody. Spoilers for episode 21 of R2


**Disclaimer: **_Code Geass_ and all related characters and materials are property of Sunrise.

**Warnings:** This fic basically spoils episode 21 of R2. Haven't seen it? Don't read the fic.

His Royal Majesty  
By: Nanaki BH

Lelouch turned his attention from his captive audience, resting his gaze upon his new knight.

"This is an occasion to be consecrated, is it not?"

Immediately, Suzaku's thoughts flew to what Lelouch was imagining. It wasn't hard, considering the month he spent in his presence already. Things didn't necessarily go back to 'the way they were'. Things changed. Got better? Suzaku wasn't quite sure if he would call it _better_ but it sure was something _more_ than what it had been.

"_Consecrated_ isn't quite the word you're looking for, is it?"

"Rhymes with it, I believe?" He smirked in that slow and suspicious way that would probably make any normal man's skin crawl.

Yes. Lelouch was most certainly taking this in the direction he thought he was. Question was: did he really want to oblige? Millions were watching them. Millions of _geassed_ civilians were watching them, but their attention was rapt nonetheless. On second thought, did he really have the option _not to?_ Lelouch had proved already how unpredictable he could be. If he said "get on your knees and suck my dick in public" he might have to obey or forever suffer the consequences.

_What kind of emperor would ask things like that of his knights, though?_

Suzaku sighed. Lelouch, that's who.

"I'll only ask once, Lelouch." He paused, jaw tight, his stiff posture not giving an inch. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Lelouch thrummed his fingers on his bended knee, grin growing ever wider. "How could I not be? I'm not one to miss a prime chance such as this."

_"How can he be so..."_

The knight's shoulders slumped instantly and he bit back another sigh. All eyes were on them. The cameras were still rolling for all the world to see. No doubt would this moment be immortalized forever in history. It wasn't just some private thing they could laugh about later and them burn over a nice fire. No, this wasn't like that at all. Still, Lelouch sat firm and just as determined, unwavering in his decision.

Truthfully, he probably just wanted to send a massive "fuck you" to the world.

Looking at it that way, it didn't seem as bad...

But then Suzaku realized he probably shouldn't be trying to rationalize public (broadcast!) sex.

"Well?" Lelouch asked, his sensuously deep voice dripping poisoned honey.

"You..." was about all Suzaku found himself able to mutter.

Shakily, he looked behind himself at the hundreds standing at attention in the large auditorium. All wore an expression of pure devotion and admiration. It made him slightly sick to think how much Lelouch had improved his "skill". It took him a moment to tear himself away, to stop thinking about the people watching there and at home, to ignore the cameras that recorded their every move. There must be some waiting for him to make the next move, right?

"You had better thank me for this later," he finally conceded, approaching his emperor with tepid enthusiasm. It surprisingly made him more uncomfortable to think of him that way – as his emperor and not as something... something else. Strange, how one word could distance them so much like that.

A warm hand caressed his hip once he stepped close enough. "I promise, I'll thank you as much as you like, Suzaku."

The cool eyes looking up at him under thick lashes and the sound of his name purred from Lelouch's lips made him relax, if only just a little. His hand slowly slid to the small of his back and pulled him in even closer, commanding him to bend lower for a kiss with the upward turn of his chin. _At least things aren't getting out of hand_, he tried to assure himself. It was hard to kid himself, though. Millions of people were already witnessing him kiss their self-appointed emperor, watching closely as he opened his mouth compliantly to allow him to slip in his tongue.

Worst part was, it was painfully arousing.

He could feel his knees already growing weak, trying to support himself on bended knees and trying to keep himself from losing to an already bad situation. Lelouch's fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled him down, forcing his legs to finally submit beneath him. His knees fell to the plush red carpet and he was briefly grateful it was there to break his fall. After taking a moment to gather his scattered wits, he looked up to find himself in an even worse position: right between Lelouch's spread legs.

The emperor's smirk didn't fade in the least. He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin on his palm. "I want them to see just how loyal my knight is. I want it to be known that you belong to me now." Lelouch could just imagine the faces of the other Rounds, staring in wide-eyed astonishment as their former comrade submitted to their greatest enemy. It was brilliant.

There wasn't much Suzaku could do. Usually he was the one taking control in these situations but this was decidedly different. On live TV, Lelouch had to be the one giving the orders.

Suzaku bowed his head, placing his hands unsteadily on Lelouch's knees. "Yes, your majesty."

Lelouch's other hand continued to stroke through Suzaku's hair, smoothing back his curls. He chanced a glance back up, thankful to see that Lelouch's eyes softened while he looked down at him. There wasn't much they could communicate in front of so many. It wasn't the same as when he could say _anything_ to Lelouch in their bedroom. With as much as he had to say to him right now, the look he gave him was the best he figured he would receive for the time being.

His fingers fumbled on the button's of Lelouch's school slacks. It was undoubted that he was growing hard just from seeing Suzaku so inexplicably nervous. The role-reversal sent a thrill down his spine and he shifted his legs a little farther apart, the bulge in his pants becoming slightly more pronounced. By the time Suzaku managed to pop the button free and tug down the zipper, his stomach had tied itself in knots. Suddenly, it was like he completely forgot what to do, as if this were his first time.

His eyebrows narrowed when he pushed them open to reveal Lelouch's underwear beneath. Normally, no matter the circumstance, it would be briefs; very small tight ones, specifically _made for girls_. But no, not today. Lelouch wasn't wearing them, as if they would threaten his masculinity by showing them off on television.

Inwardly, Suzaku felt like he won a battle when he realized that nothing could ever possibly salvage Lelouch's masculinity, for it had been lost long, long ago. Namely when he first appeared as Zero and threw his coattails to the wind and let them fly _gallantly_ behind him. _Very manly indeed_, he thought.

He grinned for the first time then, pushing his hands underneath his pants and sliding them a little down Lelouch's ass. Fuck, if Lelouch wanted to give them a show, he'd give the world the best goddamn thing they'd ever seen. This was Lelouch vi fucking Britannia, the thing wet dreams were fucking _made of_. Suzaku would have him panting and gasping his name before he was through with him. It was a knight's promise.

Dipping his head lower, he nipped at him through the soft fabric, wetting it thoroughly with his tongue. Lelouch's eyes narrowed and a soft sigh escaped his parted lips. Immediately, as if snapping out of a daze, he steeled himself. It was too early to already be giving into Suzaku. But still, the way he worked his tongue over the fabric, knowing every inch of him without even having to see it...

He shuddered, his shoulders tensing up. "Y-yeah," he muttered quietly, "I'll thank you later, I promise. Just don't tease me too much, okay?"

There were some things Suzaku just found too hard to obey. This would be one.

He continued his slow torture, ignoring him completely, running his tongue lower until he reached his balls. Gently, he sucked on one, applying just enough pressure to make Lelouch wince and bite his lip. Suzaku knew personally what amazingly torturous pleasure it could be to feel the roughness of fabric combined with some friction. With the way Lelouch's breathing had suddenly grown shallow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle much more if he kept at it.

"Su... Suzaku," he panted, trying to keep his tone low so his voice wouldn't be picked up. He was supposed to be keeping himself confident and in check as his loyal knight sucked him off, not turning to a weak mess for his _boyfriend_.

That's what it was. That was the word Suzaku had been looking for. Lelouch wasn't just his emperor. No, screw that. Lelouch was _his_ bitch, even if he was a royal one.

He decided to oblige him finally, sliding his underwear down his thighs to free his straining erection. Lelouch still kept his elbow on the arm of his chair but his posture had already slipped into something a little less than dignified, his thumb and forefinger worrying his bottom lip. The assembly of geassed people kept their same expressions of adoration, even as Suzaku slid his lips down over their emperor's cock.

And fuck if he wasn't getting hard too.

He bobbed his head slowly, starting shallow and eventually taking him in deeper. His tongue trailed along the underside, pointedly licking along the vein until he reached the tip where he sucked and rolled his tongue over the head. Lelouch's composure was steadily slipping, his breathing growing more ragged with every touch.

Suzaku palmed his balls, rolling them in his fingers before taking the base of his cock on his fist. He stroked him to the pace his lips set, slowly growing faster. Lelouch was finding it harder to keep his attention on the assembly. Somehow, things had gone from _one brilliant, hot idea_ to _"oh shit, everybody's going to see me come like a bitch to my own knight."_ Lelouch hissed, trying his damnedest to direct his attention anywhere but their adoring onlookers. It was hard, though. The only other place he had to look was _down_ and that didn't do him much good to watch Suzaku obediently running his tongue along his length. The way the head pressed against his cheek, his teeth lightly grazing the underside, the glistening trail his tongue left against his skin...

"F-fuck," he mumbled, already feeling himself nearing the end of the rope. His toes curled in his shoes and his fist tightened in Suzaku's hair, the only warning he could give him before he came. He did his best to stifle a gasp but it came out rough and choked, sounding more like a whimper than anything else. Suzaku swallowed without complaint, flinching slightly at the taste but leaving no drop behind.

Carefully, taking his time, Suzaku buttoned up Lelouch's dress pants and straightened out his clothes, making him just as presentable as if nothing had happened at all. Lelouch's grin returned in full force as he watched his knight turn around to the cameras and lick his lips.


End file.
